Y así, la magia terminó
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras mucho tiempo de no verse, Francis les pide a sus hijos, Alfred y Matthew, pasar las vacaciones en su casa. Lo que ellos no se imaginan es que quiere que conozcan a alguien. AU humano. Francia/Fem!México. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**_¡ANTES!_** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy. **Hetalia,** nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Desde hace un par de meses tenía esta idea en la cabeza, y pues, quería despejarme un poco por lo qué lo comencé. No creo que sea muy largo, pero ya el tiempo dirá. :I

El título de este fic fue inspirado por la canción de **Los Á** **ngeles Negros _,_** _"Y_ _volveré";_ la cuál no uso con fines de lucro. Al igual que la imagen, que es un dibujo de una escena de la película _" Breakfast at Tiffany's (Diamantes para el desayuno)"_ , ya que me gusta cómo se ve ese vestido, mas nunca la he visto. :I

Hace no mucho cumplí 12 años de publicar fanfics en este sitio, sin embargo siento que son muy pocos. :3

En fin, no me queda más que desearles un bonito día. :I

Disfruten el nuevo fanfic. u.u

* * *

 **Y así, la magia terminó.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ De vuelta a casa.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se reunieran con su padre, el mismo que les tomó terminar la preparatoria así como los primeros años de la universidad. Ahora que estaban de vacaciones, éste les había pedido a ambos pasar esos días en su casa...

Como no estudiaban en las mismas universidades, quedaron de verse en la entrada del que antes fuera su primer hogar; deseosos de ponerse al día de cómo eran sus vidas desde que se separaran de adolescentes...

Matthew, el más joven de los gemelos, se había dejado crecer un poco su cabellera rubia, pareciendose un poco más a su progenitor, en un intento de diferenciarse más de Alfred, su hermano mayor; ya qué sentía que por el simple color de ojos no sería suficiente, siendo que los suyos eran violetas y del otro azules...

\- Matthew!- La voz de Alfred, llena de alegría por volver a verlo, hizo que girara sobre sus talones.

\- ¡Alfred!- Y corrió a abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- Just great!- Correspondió al abrazo.- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Matt?-

\- También bien, merci.- Lo soltó, y ambos miraron a la enorme casa que se hallaba frente a ellos.- Hace tanto que no veníamos aquí.-

\- Yeah.- Alfred suspiró.- ¿Para que crees que nos mandó llamar?-

\- Ni idea.- Respondió el rubio de ojos violetas.- Pero si entramos, podríamos saberlo.-

\- Right.- Y le dio un juguetón empujón.- I'm first!-

-Wait!- Y se echó a reír.

El interior de la casa no había cambiado mucho en sí, había menos cuadros, y faltaban algunos muebles, pero eso no afecta los recuerdos de cuando vivían ahí, juntos, como una familia...

\- I won!- Gritó tirando su equipaje al suelo, con mucho orgullo.- _ **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_ -

\- Te dije que me esperaras.- Se quejó el rubio de ojos violetas.- Sabes que no me gusta correr dentro de la casa.-

\- ¿Alfred?- Los dos voltearon a ver en dirección a las escaleras, las cuáles conducían al segundo piso, de las cuáles bajaba un hombre rubio.- ¡Matthew!-

\- Dad!-

\- Papa!-

Casi tiraban de las escaleras al hombre rubio con barba, que los estrechó entre sus brazos, contento de tenerlos ahí. Pasaron unos breves instantes antes de soltarlos y poner una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de sus muchachos...

\- ¡Pero cómo han crecido!- Exclamó orgulloso.- ¡Están más altos que yo! ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!-

\- Aww! C'mon dad!- Alfred se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Ya no somos unos niños.-

\- Sólo crecimos unos cuántos centímetros, nada más.-

\- Entiendo, mon cher.- Suspiró y bajó de las escaleras.- De seguro estarán hambrientos, ¿porqué no dejan su equipaje aquí y se instalan después de comer? He preparado un banquete en su honor, y me gustaría que comenzáramos en este momento.-

\- That's sound great!- Alfred saltó de alegría.- I'm so hungry!-

Corrió rumbo a donde recordaba donde estaba el comedor, dejando atrás a su padre y hermano...

\- Papa?- El hombre se volteó a ver al rubio de ojos violetas.- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Donde están los sirvientes?-

El mayor lo miró un momento y sonrió, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros...

\- Todo está bien, Matthew. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.- Y agregó.- Les di el día libre a la servidumbre por que deseaba que estuviéramos todos juntos.-

\- Ah, ya veo.- Comentó un poco más aliviado.

\- Ahora, me parece que debemos correr a la cocina si no queremos que el pequeño Al termine con el banquete antes del brindis.-

Llegaron justo a tiempo, antes de que Alfred hiciera un desastre total. Se sentaron a la mesa, ya que el comedor era sólo para cuando hubiese más invitados, sirviéndose cada quién a su gusto...

\- Papa, hay un plato más en la mesa.- Hizo notar Matthew.- ¿Invitaste a alguien más?-

\- Así es, mon petit Matthew.- Sonrió.

\- Really?- Preguntó Alfred, tratando de adivinar quién sería esa persona.- Who?-

\- A una persona encantadora.-

Y antes de que alguno de los tres pudiese decir algo, el sonido de unas zapatillas hizo qué clavaran la mirada en la puerta, donde una joven mujer morena, de cabello color chocolate recogido en un sofisticado peinado, portando un elegante vestido negro y fina joyería; entró cargando con una caja de una famosa repostería...

\- Francis...- Dijo la mujer, deteniéndose al ver a los dos jóvenes adultos.- Oh, ya llegaron.-

Francis, el padre de los gemelos, se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella, quitándole el pastel de las manos, para darle un beso en la boca. Cosa que provocó que sus hijos se sorprendieran...

\- Bienvenida a casa, mon petit amour.- Le susurró cerca de sus labios decorados con un leve carmín.- Apenas íbamos a comenzar, pero no sin ti.-

\- Dad?- La voz de Alfred sonaba insegura, por lo que Francis se giró a verlo, tomando la mano de la morena.- ¿Quién es ella?-

Francis la miró de nueva cuenta y luego observó a sus hijos, sin soltar su mano...

\- Su nombre es Josefina Yantzin.- Contestó con una gran sonrisa y ternura.- Y es mi novia.-

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
